


Angelus' Toys

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, F/M, Non-Consensual, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus is back and among other things he has a vampire Wesley, and Cordelia and Fred captive, and Cordelia is doing depraved things to protect Fred.<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Content: bondage; whipping; bloodplay; torture.  This isn't a light fic folks.<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-<br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus' Toys

Cordelia woke up shivering and miserable. She hadn't pleased Angelus adequately the previous night so she'd had to sleep directly on the cold stone floor of the cage, naked aside from her chains. Her collar was short-chained to a ring on the floor, so her options to try to keep warm had been limited. She was curled in an uncomfortable ball, her arms still painfully bound behind her back with straps at on the upper arms, another set just above the elbows, another on her forearms, and of course her cuffs on her wrists clipped together. She was never without the cuffs and collar he'd welded shut onto her. They were neoprene-lined to spare her skin but the little weld told her he considered her his permanent property. He was never going to stop the torment. 

At least Fred was relatively safe. He kept her bound, too, but she could see Fred in the next cage, sleeping on a bed. Her collar was chained to the headboard but with enough slack so she could reach the toilet and walk around a bit. She was minimally clothed in a short tunic but at least she was clothed. She'd moved to the edge of her cage to reach through and stroked Cordelia's back and her long hair to comfort her. Cordelia hung on to moments of contact like that. They were all that kept them sane. They'd talked, too, until Angelus came in and noticed and put a nasty thick gag on her that nearly choked her. He'd ordered Fred, then, to go back to her bed or he'd put more tormenting things on and in Cordelia for the night. Fred had nodded tearfully and did as he ordered. 

Fred had to work as well for her 'freedom' from torment. Angelus made her build things, and she had to work with Wesley, who was now Angelus' favorite new vampire pet. When Wesley was with her she had to wear a metal chastity belt but Wesley still took occasion to touch and fondle her. She'd told Cordelia she couldn't help responding to his touches and she came to bed each night burning with need. They were trying to make her beg for it, she said, and get around their promise to Cordelia in that way. And extra mental torment for Fred is that she was working on devices used to torture Cordelia in new and unique ways. 

Of course the marathon torture sessions didn't happen every day. Most days she was simply bound in many uncomfortable and exotic ways and displayed for him, or she was forced to service him in any way he wanted, and his appetites were insatiable. She came to be most afraid of light days, where her bondage was easy and she had better food and got to sleep on a padded cot. Those were 'rest' days to prepare her for some other exotic torture she was to undergo for her internet audience. 

The door rattled and Cordelia looked to see if it was Angelus or merely one of the minions come to prepare for the day. It was Angelus, and he had someone struggling in his grip. It took a moment for Cordelia's mind to connect the naked girl covered in whip marks with the person she knew. Faith. She could see the chains on Faith were covered in mystical runes, probably spelled to resist Slayer strength. "New toy," Angelus said. "Means I've got two internet attractions now. Poor Faith, you'll get it rough like today because you can heal so quickly." He licked lasciviously along one of her lashmarks that had cut and drawn blood, one on her breast. "And you taste so delicious, like some marvelous aged whiskey. So much potential in you." He shoved Faith into an empty cage and then chained her wrists to an overhead ring, pulling til she was on tiptoe. "That should do nicely. For now." 

He looked over at Cordelia. "I haven't forgotten about you, Cordelia. Don't worry, I won't stop paying attention to you just because I have a newer, shinier toy. She'll take all the abuse I can give her but she won't suffer as prettily as you do. You can just see the torment in every fiber of your being. Oh. my sweet one, you're so close to giving yourself to me and you know it, and you hate and fight it every day. I can taste everything in a drop of your blood." 

Cordelia whimpered, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. She wasn't, she was not going to submit to him. She did what she had to in order to keep Fred safe. That was all it was, and nothing else. She could hear his boots on the floor getting closer and her eyes opened wide as he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back hard. "Eyes open, Cordelia, you know the rules. I swear you just want me to hurt you." His gloved hand found her breast and squeezed it tight, then gripped her nipple and pulled it far out from her body. She screamed into the gag and he chuckled. "Mmmm, such a lovely sound. Make it again." He pulled at her nipple again, harder, twisting, and she had to scream even though she didn't want to do it, didn't want to do anything he asked right now, just to prove him wrong. 

Then she heard his zipper, and she keened into the gag. She'd gotten him aroused and now he was going to take her, right here, right now, with Fred and Faith able to see it. He tugged harder on her hair. "Ohhhh, Cordelia, you know how I love those noises of yours. Should keep you gagged all the time, you are much more eloquent when you can't speak." 

She whimpered and tried to clamp her legs together. She wasn't going to behave right now, she couldn't give it to him, not after what he said. He just chuckled and grabbed her hips, pulling her up onto her knees. Then one hand grabbed the clip between her wrists and arched her back painfully. She heard a sound she couldn't identify and then pain blossomed on her breasts as a flogger wrapped around her chest. 

"I'll keep at it til you behave, slut." The whip cracked again and Cordelia could feel her skin begin to welt up. She managed another three strokes before she broke, weeping, and relaxed her legs for him. She could hear Fred crying in the next cell.

Angelus looked over at Fred. "Oh, don't weep for her, little one. She just broke her promise to me. Weep for yourself." 

The words shot like a bolt through Cordelia. Damn him, he'd tricked her into resisting, resisting for real and not under his direction. So now Fred was fair game and she couldn't expect any mercy at all. Cordelia began crying and Angelus laughed. "Oh, damn, Cordelia, I got you so easily. I honestly didn't think you'd fall for it but it worked." 

He pulled harder on her bound wrists as he thrust deeply into her. His monster cock stretched her almost to the point of tearing and she screamed and cried, as usual. He'd managed bit by bit to stretch her so she could take him but it still hurt, every time, until the pleasure started and she loosened enough to ease the pain. He seemed to like the fact that he hurt her. He'd told her, once, that his massive organ was a result of his vampirism. Some physical aspect was enhanced that matched the old persona. Darla, the prostitute, had gotten larger breasts and a tighter body. Spike had gotten a long and very agile tongue, because he was a poet. And Liam, the womanizer, had gotten this huge cock. He told her this, of course, as she was being ploughed by that same cock. 

"You're going to make a magnificent vampire, Cordelia. I want to break you all the way though before I turn you. I want a little vampire sex slave all my own. Someone who lives for this cock and for my desires." He was shoving harder and deeper into her, making the pain worse. He seldom bothered to try to arouse her first, or to make this any easier. He reveled in cruelty, especially to her. 

"And once you're a vampire you won't care so much about poor Fred. I may let you feed on her, a little bit at least. Don't cry for Fred, slut, I would have managed to get one of you to break the terms sooner or later. It's been a fun game but now we get to play with her like we want. I think I'll have you watch when I take her. Mmmm, yes, that's a plan for today I think." He was growling out his words at the end as he came nearer to climax. She was almost grateful he was so aroused, because he could at his whim fuck her literally for hours. He didn't take that long this time, and she almost sobbed in relief as he came inside her. He stood up and tucked himself away, then went to the door. She could hear him instructing the minions to 'prepare' herself and Fred for the day. She shivered harder now, knowing she couldn't protect Fred anymore and the consequences of that failure were going to shown to her directly. Now her suffering had no purpose but to amuse Angelus and enrich his pocketbook. She was just one of Angelus' toys.


End file.
